nogunslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Olivier Vandeberme
Olivier Vandeberme (オリビエ・ファンデベルメ, Oribie Fandeberume) Is the Director of the Reconstruction Agency. Appearance Warm skin tone, doe blue eyes and a voluptuous figure makes her a knock-out. She has dark, long hair that ends at the small of her back. Her bangs are cut at a straight edge by her eyebrows. She prefers tight clothing and blue lipstick. Personality Her dynamic with Juzo is very suggestive, especially when she drapes herself over him and taunts him sadistically about their "promise". She is very dedicated to her work as director and is prideful. She hates when her authority is undermined and when her voice is ignored. She genuinely has the interest of the common public at heart, but the corrupt government is in her way. Plot When Juzo Inui shot his gun, Olivier as Director of Reconstruction Agency and in control of the over-extended, had to come and meet Juzo. She faced him while he was at a barber and told him that she knew he was being targeted by Beruhren and maybe that's why he shot his gun, so that Reconstruction Agency would come sniffing around him, making it harder for Beruhren to attack him. She arrested him, but before being taken, Juzo wanted her father to finish cleaning him. He agreed, but as he had pissed his pants, he let Scarlet finish him and she was excited to do so. As Juzo was being transported, he was annoyed that Scarlet wasn't able to finish him properly and still had oil on his head. Olivier was a bit surprised that he requested they to hold regular citizens, but Juzo explained he couldn't leave them like that. She reminded him of their deal, that she will cover some troubles he did for exchange on following her orders. She then explained that seven extended prisoners had escaped while being transported to Beruhren and that they had a deal with Beruhren to use their corsets that can hold extends in exchange for sending them prisoners for research from time to time. Because of that she couldn't chase the prisoners publicly, so she wanted Juzo's help to hunt them. One of the prisoners then attacked them, but Cronen von Wolf successfully captured him. Cronen didn't want Juzo's help, but Olivier explained the last remaining prisoner was Hayden Gondry, who was quite dangerous. In her office, Olivier was opening smelly fish cans to release some stress for having to deal with Juzo and Cronen. She then revealed that they were holding Mary, Tetsuro and the rest as Juzo requested and realized Tetsuro was the ones Beruhren were chasing. Olivier then led Juzo to the morgue, while explaining the information they had for Hayden. At the morgue, she showed him four dead people that were killed by Hayden, but they couldn't make the connection between them. She requested Juzo to capture him alive, Juzo asked her if that was her true wish and then accepted. Back at her office, she remembered a conversation she had with her father, who told her that people who lead others and have power shouldn't use it for personal gain, but commented she had still had a long way to go. She then was contacted for a meeting with her superiors. Meeting with the superiors, they told her that they planned to eliminate Hayden in secret, but she moved behind their backs and planned to capture him alive. They guessed she would want revenge as Hayden had killed her father. She was the suspended from the case until the matter was resolved as they had assigned someone else to deal with Hayden. Olivier was called in the morgue, where the doctor revealed that one of Hayden victim's was hit in the chest which probably caused his death and it was masked as Hayden's murder ways. Tetsuro then came controlling a EMS agent, asking her where he could find Juzo. Olivier and Tetsuro headed towards Juzo and as they got near and heard commotion, Tetsuro ran ahead. When Tokisada was returning to Hayden, he was talking that he had to eradicate the officers and Olivier overheard him. As they spoke he revealed that he used Hayden in the past. Then Juzo came again, smashing Tokisada to the ground and used Funke Faust, but missed on purpose, asking if Olivier truly wanted Tokisada dead. Juzo then fell and Tokisada realized he finally reached his limit. He though that the world was giving him another chance as he was a hero and then took a pipe heading towards Olivier. She took a cigarette and lighted it up, and then blew the smoke into Juzo's mouth, asking him if he was going to let a client die. As Tokisada was about to hit her, Juzo blocked the attack and struck Tokisada back with his pipe, defeating him. EMS soldiers then came and Olivier told Tetsuro to take Juzo and leave. As they did, she opened a can with smelly fish, which cause the soldiers to think it was some sort of toxic gas. As he was detained and transported by Olivier, she had recordings of what he said, but Tokisada told her she still haven't understood it all and who was behind it. As Olivier realized who was behind all of this, they truck got his by Pepper using Seven and killed Tokisada. Relationships Cronen- Coworker Juzo Inui- ally Powers and Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female